Love and Hate
by xiumingunwoo
Summary: Pour des raisons mystérieuses ( qu'on découvrira ensemble), xiumin a quitté Exo et se sent trahi par ses membres. Mais Exo ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Xiumin arrivera t-il a pardonner?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde, ou bonsoir...Alors voilà ma première fanfiction, sur un couple que je viens juste de découvrir (je viens de découvrir exo, et ouais, certains sont plus en avance que d'autres...). Sans savoir pourquoi, mes yeux et mons coeur, si ce n'est mon âme, ont choisit xiumin comme élue de leur coeur. En bref mon préfèré c'est xiumin , C'est donc sans surprise que j'en fais le héros de ma fiction. Pour le couple ,je vous laisserai le découvrir au fil des chapitres.

Bon trève de blabla, sachez que j'ai été assez surprise de ne pas trouver suffisement de fanfiction sur exo en francais, et encore moins sur xiuhan, si ce n'est aucun(si vous en connaissez de bonnes, je suis prenante). Donc voilà, je vous laisse donc, avec ma nouvelle fanfiction, et excusez moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

Sur ce ,

Résumé: Pour des raisons mystérieuses ( qu'on découvrira ensemble), xiumin a quitté Exo et se sent trahi par ses membres. Mais Exo ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Xiumin arrivera t-il a pardonner?

_Chapitre 1: Quand le passé nous rattrape, on court, on ne l'attend pas._

Xiumin se laissa tomber sur le canapé lui faisant face. Il était exténué. Quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois? Il ne s'en souvenait pas réellement. Il poussa un soupir et fixa le plafond dégarni. Ce lieu était bel et bien différent des dortoirs auquel il s'était habitué, et ce silence, lui faisait froid au dos. Il se rappelait encore l'émission Showtime, ou il devait rentrer dans une maison d'horreur...Bon, la définition d'horreur était relatif à chacun. Xiumin se gifla mentalement :Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à exo, alors que exo l'avait lâchement abandonné? Il fallait chasser cela de son esprit, et rien de tel que la télé pour l'apaiser. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

Xiumin, essayait péniblement de changer la chaine, mais rien n'y faisait: Exo était partout. Vraiment partout. Il aurait du s'y habituer, le nombre d'affiches, les publicités, Tumblr, Facebook...La SM savait vendre ses groupes...et pourtant, Xiumin ne supportait toujours pas de les voir. Exo, venait de gagner, encore une fois, un music award. Et ce n'était surement pas le premier. Voir les membres pleurer de joie, s'exalter réveillait en lui un sentiment d'envie. ça aussi lui manquait. Il réussit finalement à éteindre la télévision, et s'en alla prendre une douche. Il n'y avait que les douches pour le calmer.

!

Son Samsung sonna a plusieurs reprise, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de répondre. Et il s'endormit très rapidement.

!

Xiumin se releva péniblement. Qui osait le réveiller d'un sommeil pleinement mérité? il se jeta férocement sur la porte, mais se ressaisit avant de l'ouvrir. Il devait cacher son visage afin de préserver son anonymat. Certes il avait quitté exo, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir fait partie, et d'entendre des fans, de plus en plus rare, le reconnaitre. Il s'enveloppa d'une écharpe et de lunette et ouvrit la porte...Pour la refermer aussitôt.

Comment osaient-ils venir après tout ce temps? et comment l'avait-il trouvé? C'est à ce moment, que son téléphone vibra à nouveau, c'était sa mère. Il ne doutait plus de l'identité du traitre. On ne s'était pas arrêter de toquer, et xiumin avait peur de voir des fans, ou journalistes débarquer, et de toute façon connaissant Suho, il ne partirait pas avant de lui avoir parler. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et la refermer aussitôt, mais cette fois, ils étaient tous à l'extérieur.

-Allons quelque part d'autre, fit xiumin le plus calmement possible, ce qui équivalait à un cri agacé.

Il n'invitait pas n'importe qui chez lui. Et encore moins ces ennemis. Il fallait clarifier une dernière fois les choses. Kris avait gagné quelques centimètre ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer amèrement et luhan n'était pas là, chanyeol , tao , kai, sehun et baekhyun aussi. Surement occupé...

Il poussa la porte d'un café et s'assit abruptement. Il ne désirait plus les voir et les voilà. Après quelques minutes de silences, Suho gêné finit par prendre la parole:

-Baozi, écoutes...

Xiumin l'interrompit violement et reprit:

-Je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis à toi, ou à l'un d'entre vous, de m'appeler comme ça, ou de m'appeler tout court. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu, et encore moins pourquoi après tout ce temps? Mais moi je sais pourquoi je suis là, pour une raison : vous faire comprendre que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. Plus jamais. Si par hasard, on se rencontre dans la rue, faîtes comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas, j'en ferais de même. Le xiumin que vous connaissait est mort, vous l'avez tué, ne m'obligez pas à vous le faire regretter!

Sans un regard en arrière il se releva et sortit de cet endroit. S'il était resté une seconde de plus il aurait pleuré. c'était surement la chose la plus désolante: Qu'après tout ces mois, ses larmes apparaissaient aussi facilement. Il fallait se ressaisir ! Bien trop prit dans ses pensées , xiumin ne fit pas attention à la personne qui courrait devant lui. Inévitablement, ils se persécutèrent. Il se releva, essayant tant bien que mal, de ne pas insulter ce maladroit ou de le frapper. Il remit ses lunettes qui étaient tombé et reprit son chemin. Il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se préoccuper d'un inconnu de problèmes. Mais l'inconnu, venait de l'agripper.

C'était Luhan.

Xiumin rejeta violemment sa main et reprit son chemin, se forçant à ne pas tituber . Parmi tout le groupe exo, Luhan était la personne à qui il pardonnait le moins. Et voir son visage blessé ne l'énervait que d'avantage. Il reprit son chemin, et décida cette fois de répondre au téléphone. Plus de mauvaises surprises.

-Oui, maman?

-chéri, il faut vraiment que tu viennes. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle!

**Fin de ce chapitre :D**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est très court :D Les autres le seront beaucoup moins :P J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi m'acharner ? j'ai perdu d'avance._

Xiumin fixa le regard suppliant de sa mère. Il venait d'arriver, mais il sentait qu'il aurait peut-être du ne jamais venir. Ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, attendant que sa mère se décide à parler.

"-Chéri…Ecoutes-moi, ce que je vais te demander va surement te rebuter, et je me déteste moi-même de te le demander, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je…La Sm m'a contacté et…/p  
Xiumin l'interrompit violemment.

"-Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ?! Tu n'oserais pas me demander…Je ne le ferais pas, même si c'est pour toi je ne le ferais pas. Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé…  
"-Assis-toi, fit-elle fermement, tu sais très bien que si j'avais le choix je ne t'aurais pas envoyé, mais je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi.  
Xiumin s'exécuta, essayant de comprendre ce que balbutiait sa mère, la perdre aussi, de qui parlait-elle?  
"-Ou est Sohee ? ! Ou est-elle ?

"-Chéri, calmes toi, ta sœur est chez sa copine, maintenant. Mais son état ne cesse d'empirer. Le médecin a dit qu'elle a besoin d'une opération d'urgence et….Je ne veux pas la perdre comme ton père Xiumin, je sais, je me hais de t'obliger à y retourner, mais j'ai tout essayé. Même la banque ne veut pas nous aider. Je n'ais pas de travail fixe, toi non plus... La Sm, m'a contacté hier matin, alors que je me demandais comment faire, xiumin juste cette fois. Ne me regardes pas comme ca, tu sais très bien que ton métier de Barista ne peut pas nous aider. Je…

Xiumin fixa sa mère péniblement. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Si son père avait été là les choses auraient été bien différentes mais encore une fois il ne devait compter que sur lui-même. Et affronter encore une fois, les personnes qu'ils haissait. Mais cette fois, il était prêt: il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur

"-Xiumin, la Sm m'a assuré que si tu signais un autre contrat avec eux, il nous prêterait cet argent le plus tôt possible...Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi et ….

Sans un regard en arrière, xiumin se releva, il lui fallait réfléchir. Se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il allait réintégrer exo et que c'était peut-être la chose la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

"-Va prendre l'argent. Et dis leur que je viendrais demain à 9H. N'essaies pas de me contacter aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Non il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas le choix non plus. Il en voulait à sa vie. Au destin. Aux autres. La route ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longue, ni aussi éreintante. Il avait faim, froid mais surtout mal. Réintégrer exo ? Xiumin était pleinement conscient qu'il venait de creuser sa propre tombe. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de l'alcool et de ses effets sur lui, il se serait déjà noyé dedans. Il aurait aussi aimé parler a quelqu'un, qu'on le réconforte. Mais depuis exo, il s'était refermé sur lui-même. Depuis exo, il était seul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! , s'écria t-il violemment, alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Sa mère ? Ne l'avait-il pas prévenu de ne pas l'appeler ?

"-Chéri, tu dois y aller ce soir. Ton manager vient de m'appeler, soit aujourd'hui, soit jamais.

Xiumin raccrocha abruptement. On ne lui accordait même pas ce moment de répit ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé… Xiumin se surprit à courir. Il lui fallait ramasser ses affaires puis aller jusqu'aux dortoirs. IL ne lui restait plus que 3 heures avant minuit. Prendre le risque d'arriver en retard équivalait celui de tuer sa sœur.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, xiumin se questionna, pourquoi la SM, après l'avoir 'viré ', venait jusqu'à chez lui pour le reprendre. Surement question de popularité. Xiumin s'avouait ne pas être très bavard, relativement timide, mais avait été classé comme le membre le plus populaire d'Exo, en Corée du Sud. Sans lui, Exo avait toujours gagné des prix, mais pas autant et certains fans avaient du faire pression. Mais il doutait que ce soit l'unique raison. Il avait enfin fini. Plus que deux heures.

Le taxi le déposa en face du dortoir en 30 minutes. Il hésita à entrer, mais finit par se décider. Pour sa petite sœur, il ferait absolument tout. Le code n'avait pas changé, remarqua t-il. Il ouvrit la porte et entra, se forçant à ne pas faire demi-tour.

"Tout le monde était là, l'attendant, les onze membres d'Exo était regroupés, attendant que Xiumin rentre.

Ils étaient là depuis deux heures. Xiumin leur en voulait énormément. Viendra-t-il ?Le voir rentrer, avait laissé place à des cris de joies et de surprise. Mais le visage froid et calme de xiumin les avait dissuadés de l' ne les avaient même pas regardé et s'était dirigé vers leur Manager./p

"-Je suis là. Tu peux les appeler et les prévenir. Ma chambre est toujours la même n'est ce pas ? Je ferais avec ce soir. Sur ce,

"Xiumin s'enferma le plus rapidement possible dans chambre, essayant d'éviter la moindre conversation. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'être froid, de ne pas laisser ses bras, sa voix trembler. Mais il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Tout absolument tout le peinait. L'odeur des draps, la chambre, leurs visages. Et pire encore, il devait partager sa chambre avec Luhan. Personne d'autre que lui. Il se jeta sur son lit et feignit de dormir. Il ne pouvait parler à personne. L'embrassure de la porte s'était ouverte à plusieurs reprises, mais il devinait que personne n'osait venir à lui. Et c'était bien mieux.

Luhan avait passé la journée à l'attendre. Il avait eu une émission à présenter aux coté de Taemin des Shinee, mais dès qu'il avait finit, il avait accourut voir Xiumin. Il savait qu'il lui en voulait affreusement. Il savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas lui pardonner aisément, mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer voir xiumin d'une tel froideur. Xiumin avait toujours été souriant, gentil, adorable. Et cela même quand il s'énervait. Mais là...Il avait eu peur que xiumin ne vienne pas. Il en avait d'ailleurs pleuré. Ces quelques mois sans lui avait été un véritable calvaire. Mais il ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Voir l'embrassure de la porte s'ouvrir l'avait comblé de joie. Et les cris de Tao et de Kris, l'avait persuadé qu'il ne rêvait pas. Xiumin était rentré à la ne les avait même pas regardé, Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il n'avait salué personne. Il était là mais ce n'était pas xiumin. Ce n'était plus xiumin. Luhan était resté dans le corridor, il avait essayé de rentrer de multiples fois, essayé de lui parler, de s'excuser, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Dire ? Xiumin avait manifesté son désir de rester seul./p  
Luhan , se retourna et perçu le regard peiné de Tao. Bizarrement l'absence de xiumin l'avait énormément peiné, excessivement peiné. Se pouvait-il … ? non, il se faisait des idées. Il poussa avec courage la porte de leurs chambres et se dirigea vers son lit. Luhan était sur que xiumin ne dormait pas . Et quelque chose le tétanisait. Il sentait que les choses allaient bientôt s'envenimer.

Et il avait raison.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Un mort ne peut que blesser._

Xiumin n'avait pas réussit à dormir. Il avait pourtant essayé. C'était vain. Tout, absolument tout, éveillait en lui un sentiment de dégout. Il avait eu envie de s'enfuir, de courir, mais pour aller ou ? Et tuer sa sœur n'était pas une véritable alternative. Luhan , semblait s'être endormis. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et fixa sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Absolument rien. Même son oreiller en forme de lapin était là. Au lieu d'une certaine nostalgie, Xiumin ne ressentait que de la haine. Bien trop profonde. Il n'arrivera pas à dormir. Comment passer alors la nuit ? Compter les moutons ne marchait plus. Il était 5 heures.

Tao se leva tôt ce matin. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et il en connaissait la raison. Il n'aimait normalement pas cuisiner, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il lui fallait s'occuper. Se calmer. Xiumin était revenu. Enfin….Il était dubitatif .Pouvez-t-on réellement dire que c'était Xiumin ? Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Même pas fait attention à lui. N'avait même pas chercher à l'éviter. Alors que xiumin avait essayé d'éviter Luhan. Toujours Luhan. Se rappelait-il seulement de son existence ?

Il était là. Xiumin était là. En face de lui. Il le regardait. Le fixait. Les mains de Tao tremblèrent pitoyablement. Il avait peur d'être rejeté...

"-Bonjour, fit Tao timidement.

Mais il avait d'avantage peur d'être oublié.

"Xiumin s'était enfin décidé à se lever. S'il prenait son petit déjeuner maintenant, il pourrait éviter une malencontreuse réunion avec le groupe. Normalement tout le monde dormait à cette heure. Après avoir pris une douche, il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Et là , manque de bol, il n'allait définitivement pas manger en paix.

Tao ? il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui. Tao n'avait rien fait, n'avait pas non plus essayé de le défendre. Et cela était sensiblement pire. Xiumin avait remarqué les mains tremblantes de Tao et ne savait quoi en penser. Il avait entendu sa voix timide lui dire Bonjour. Enfin peu importe. Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qui n'en valait pas la peine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fixa son contenu. Xiumin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec amertume, qu'il n'y avait que les choses qu'il aimait. Exo venait surement d'acheter ou de préparer ses plats préférés, pour l'accueillir. Malheureusement pour eux, il avait cessé d'aimer tout ce qui se rapportait à exo. Il allait finalement manger à l'extérieur. Ce lieu était encore bien trop douloureux. Manger loin d'eux ne s'avérera que profitable. Il s'exécuta finalement.

"-Attends ! Xiumin s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme cela. Tu vas réintégrer le…

Xiumin repoussa violemment la main que Tao avait posé sur son épaule et l'empoigna tout aussi violemment. Il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler.

"-Ne me touches pas. Je viens de prendre ma douche. Et si tu crois que tout reviendra à la normale. Tu te goures ! Je ne suis plus le Xiumin que tu connaissais et….Pleurer à ton âge…Tao, est-il possible de me dégoûter d'avantage ?

"Il le relâcha violemment et se dirigea vers la porte. Le blesser avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il constata que tout le monde s'était réuni et semblait avoir entendu sa dernière réplique. Il avait essayé de les éviter, ils n'avaient qu'à assumer. Kris avait même essayé de lui parler, mais Kai l'en avait empêché. Xiumin n'écoutait déjà plus rien. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici le plus vite. Il allait étouffer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; dire

Tao ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Xiumin lui rende son bonjour. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à le voir sourire, l'enlacer ou lui parler. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il essaierait de le frapper. Et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait autant le blesser. Xiumin d'avant, n'avait jamais insulté ni frapper qui que ce soit. Il essayait toujours de discuter, de concilier...Xiumin était très fort, l'avait toujours été. Bien trop fort. Mais aujourd'hui il l'était d'avantage. Il avait sentit sa poigne le soulever avec une telle aisance. Xiumin s'était visiblement contrôlé pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de poing. Pour ne pas le défigurer. Et cela le peinait affreusement. Pas xiumin. Pas lui. Et pire encore, en sortant, il avait bousculé Kris et Kai, mais il avait minutieusement évité Luhan. Pourquoi , encore lui?

"-Ca va ? demanda doucement Luhan, ne fais pas attention à lui, ça lui passera.

"-Mêles –toi de tes affaires, fit hargneusement Tao avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il changeait et il haïssait cela.

Xiumin suivit son Manager , le guidant le long des couloirs de la prestigieuse SM. Il fixait les lieux avec un mélange d'amertume et de nostalgie. N'avait-il pas promis de ne jamais y revenir ? Et pourtant le voilà

Le directeur Ren venait d'arriver et fixait Xiumin, avec une suffisance palpable. S'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il détestait autant qu'Exo, c'était cet Homme. Était-il possible de détester d'avantage ? Xiumin, le plus formellement possible, salua ce dernier.

"-Nous avons envoyé l'argent à ta mère. Que ne ferons pas certaines personnes pour de l'argent

Xiumin ne cilla pas, il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Dès que ces 3 ans de contrat se termineront il s'en irait. Xiumin n'écoutait pas ce que Ren disait. Il connaissait déjà cela par cœur.

"-Des questions ?

"-Une seule : Pourquoi revenir me chercher?

"-C'est un mystère que je ne comprendrais, moi-même, jamais. Ce qu'on peut te trouver…

Xiumin ne releva pas et saisit le stylo

"-Si je ne me trompe pas , je suis le plus âgé et j'ai le droit de choisir la répartition des chambres. Je veux ma chambre pour moi tout seul. Luhan ira avec Kris et Lay./p

"-En temps normal oui, mais disons que tu n'es pas en position de demander quoique ce soit. L'opération de ta sœur est quelque peu couteuse. Et regarde bien ce contrat il est différent de l'ancien ou de celui des autres.

Xiumin fixa pour la première fois le contrat. Et remarqua que de nouvelles clauses étaient présentes. Xiumin ne prit pas la peine de les lire et signa. A quoi bon ? L'argent avait déjà été transféré. Et sa sœur été sauvée. Il était prêt à partir. Sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie. Allait-il le regretter ? Surement moins que de tuer sa propre sœur, ou enfin il l'espérait.

Xiumin ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir. Et son cœur se serra. Ils étaient tous là entrain de s'amuser. De rire. Alors que lui…Alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de souffrir depuis ….Comment pouvaient-ils ? Les voir à la télé était beaucoup moins peinant que de les voir en vrai. Il avait envie de sauter sur chacun d'eux et de les frapper, encore et encore. Mais à quoi bon ? La violence le rebutait./p

Décidément ce n'était pas son jour, Suho avait bien l'intention de lui parler. Manquer plus que cela.

"-Xiumin, s'il te plait, ça ne peut pas continuer. Nous vivrons ensemble pour un bon bout de temps, on travaillera ensemble aussi. Tu ne pourras pas nous éviter éternellement.

"-C'est maintenant que tu sors ton jeu de Leader ? Tu as quelques mois de retard, mon vieux. Et si tu veux savoir quelque chose, ton sens du groupe mets le ou je pense. Va consoler Tao, je crois qu'il en a besoin.

"Suho se retourna vers Tao qui semblait profondément peiné. Depuis le matin il n'avait rien avalé et semblait affreusement mal. Suho avait essayé d'arranger les choses, mais xiumin ne semblait pas s'être calmé. ce qui était compréhensible...

"-On doit aller s'entrainer. Un nouveau comeback. Nous partons dans 5 minutes.

"Xiumin se rapprocha de Suho, le frôlant. Il avait envie de l'énerver, de le blesser. Peu importe comment. Et La meilleure façon été Tao. Tao avait toujours été le point faible de Suho. Toujours. Il lui murmura finalement à l'oreille :

\- Dans 5 minutes envoie ton chien me prévenir, fit-il en désignant Tao du doigt.

Ça avait marché, Suho l'empoigna avec force, devant la foule ébahit. Voir Suho perdre son calme était assez rare. Luhan se précipita vers ce dernier, essayant de les calmer tout deux. Pourquoi les choses s'envenimaient-elles de la sorte ? D'une simple main Xiumin se déroba de leurs ''étreintes''.

Les voir tous énervés le réconfortait. Non, il n'était pas plus heureux. Mais eux ne l'était pas non plus . et cela suffisait à le consoler.

-Ca suffit ! Arrêtes ! je t'ai dis arrêtes ! On est affreusement désolé ! VRAIMENT DESOLE ! Mais que peut-on faire ? Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? ! Si tu n'es pas capable de pardonner pourquoi es-tu revenu ?! Le Xiumin qu'on connait est capable de surmonter cela, d'aller de l'avant et non de se refermer sur lui-même, s'était écrié Tao.

Rien, rien, ne l'avait autant énervé. Avait-il choisi d'autant souffrir ? Avait-il choisi d'être aussi…faible ? De leur avoir fait confiance ? Il ne retomberait jamais dans le même piège ! Xiumin s'approcha dangereusement de Tao et lui susurra à l'oreille

"-Tu rigoles, j'espère. Sais-tu ce qu'est être trahi ? Le petit Tao s'est excusé et alors ?! je devrais vous pardonner ?! Tout oublier ! Sais-tu à quel point ta vue me rebute ? Et pire a quel point j'exècre te parler, à toi ou aux autres ! Non, tu ne le sais pas, tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Crois-moi Tao, les choses commencent enfin à être intéressantes. On va bien s'amuser.

Luhan écarquilla grandement ses yeux. Venait-il de rêver ? Il rêvait n'est ce pas ?! Ce n'était pas vrai. Xiumin venait d'embrasser Tao. Il l'avait saisit violemment par le col et l'avait embrassé.

Xiumin venait de l' son cœur à lui, venait de se briser. Jamais il n'avait eu autant monde venait de s'écrouler.

Fin de ce chapitre./p


End file.
